Heart's Love
by Fastblaze789
Summary: *'Pelts' special* Ever wondered why Heart was so snappy that time when Ice questioned her? Ever wondered how many secrets her past holds? Go back with the Gangs, seasons ago, when the world was young, when Heart joined as a brave young loner, who fell in love, who became a warrior. Her past holds many secrets more, more than you've ever known. Will you make the journey with her?
1. Prologue

''She is the right cat, Feather. I'm sure,''

A starry white she-cat and a starry gray tom were sitting by a pool that sparkled like stars twinkling in the beautiful night sky. Their eyes shined like stars, but the gray tom's eyes were full of worry.

''What if she isn't the chosen one?'' he whispered. ''Come on, Feather!'' the she-cat sighed. ''We must really think deep into this. She is the right one! We saw her in the Pool of Stars, we heard her in our dream, we looked at her in the prophecy. She is the right cat.''

Feather's eyes still sparkled with worry. ''How can you be so sure?'' he asked. ''Feather, lighten up a bit! Our hearts must sparkle with confidence, not with worry and hatred,'' the she-cat sighed.

''Well, I've got to trust you. You are wise when you want to be, and that time is right when you're impatient,'' Feather answered, a sparkle of happiness in his eyes. The she-cat lightened up when she heard this. ''Okay, trust me. Trust me,'' she meowed superiorly.

''I don't know what else to do,'' Feather answered honestly. ''I really think we should wait... just until she shows potential. And don't you dare try to bat my tail. We're no kits.'' The she-cat stopped batting Feather's tail. ''We died when we were eight moons! We seriously need to play, especially with you so fat,'' she meowed jokingly.

The gray tom looked at the white she-cat sternly. ''Why don't you understand, Swift?'' he asked sternly. ''Why don't you understand, Feather?'' she answered teasingly, mimicking him.

Feather rolled his eyes and padded away from the pool. Swift sighed, irritated. Why couldn't he just trust her judgement? Really, someone should believe her by now.

''I know how you feel, Swift,'' a voice whispered into Swift's ear. The young white she-cat turned. ''Star?'' she asked. ''Why-why do you present to a totally... you know...'' ''Normal cat?'' the ginger cat- Star- guessed. Swift nodded eagerly.

Star chuckled. ''I repeat, I know how you feel. I've been here, alone for moons, and rogues began believing in us. I got more friends, more cats to join me. But I was a long time alone. It is far worse than Feather leaving you,'' she meowed. The white she-cat looked at her paws. ''I feel like that's the worst thing,'' she confessed.

''Just relax, I believe you, I trust you. Don't worry, she is the cat. Feather must just believe,'' Star meowed. The pool suddenly lit up, so bright that both cats shut their eyes close. Then, everything was black in the pool, and they opened their eyes again.

Swift gasped. The sign! ''That's the sign! The sign! I knew I was right, Feather was wrong!'' she purred with happiness. Star purred as well. ''Well, I'm sure Feather will believe you now,'' she meowed. But the white she-cat hung her head, looking at her paws.

''I'm not sure... he has never believed in me. Well... at least not yet,'' the young white she-cat confessed. ''Oh, I'm sure he'll believe us,'' Star meowed. Swift's eyes lit up with happiness. ''You'd come with me, really? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!'' she yowled, jumping up and down.

The ginger she-cat looked at the younger white she-cat with happiness. ''Well, I'm sure we could hunt first,'' she decided, beckoning with her tail for Swift to follow her. ''Okay!'' Swift chirped, following the older cat outside the cavern.

But, an echo ran through the walls. ''The heart of love, will turn to stone. The heart of stone, will turn to love. No going back from their destinies now. We must wait. Wait for an answer to everything. Hearts... will you ever consider them more than something ordinary?''

* * *

**This is just the prologue of the new special of how Heart came to the Gangs! I think many would prefer this instead of Flare! If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my story 'Pelts'. :D**

**R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 1

A tiny black she-kit opened her wide, emerald green eyes. She looked around, and her gaze stopped in some snow. She began pouncing on it, even though she didn't know what it was. Moonlight streamed in the den as the black she-kit continued playing with the snow.

''Blue Sky!'' the little she-kit heard a noise. Whatever was outside this den, could speak and move its mouth, like she did. ''Blue Sky!'' a big figure stormed in the den. A blue-gray figure that was beside the she-kit stirred, and opened some pretty blue eyes. ''Yes, Storm's Roar?'' she asked sleepily.

The big, black figure poked her with its paw. ''Blue Sky, one of our kits opened her eyes,'' the big tom meowed, and grabbed by the scruff the she-kit. Blue Sky looked at her with amazement. ''I have never seen such pretty green eyes!'' she exclaimed, nuzzling her kit.

''Of course she has those green eyes,'' the tom boasted. ''I mean, I'm the best tom in the Tribe, right?'' ''Sure you are. Just, get a little more arrogant and you'll be perfect,'' the queen meowed sarcastically. The tom purred in amusement and nuzzled his mate.

A brown she-cat with amber eyes entered the den quietly. ''Blue Sky, Storm's Roar, I must say that she is a pretty kit. But, I'm sure her brothers will be as well. Have you already named her?'' the newcomer inquired. Blue Sky shook her head. ''No, not yet. What do you want to name her?'' she asked Storm's Roar.

''Whatever you want, dear,'' he answered. ''She'll be Heart's Love, she looks so cuddly and lovely,'' the blue-gray she-cat meowed cheerfully. ''I think that dark brown tom could be Bramble Claw, and that gray she-kit could be Gray Moon,'' the father meowed. The kits meowed in what seemed a chorus, and their parents purred loudly.

Heart's Love looked at them with wide green eyes. ''Momma?'' she asked sweetly. ''Yes, dear?'' Blue Sky asked. ''What is this... white stuff? I want to know!'' the kit exclaimed happily, bouncing in the snow yet again. ''It's called 'snow'. It will go away when summer comes,'' the queen explained.

''What's suwer?'' the kit asked, not noticing she mispronounced the word. The adult cats all laughed at this. ''I will show it to you when it comes. Now, off to bed. Tomorrow your siblings will play with you,'' Blue Sky nudged her kit towards her belly, and the soft breathing lulled Heart's Love into a deep sleep.

* * *

''Heart's Love, wake up! Gray Moon opened her eyes, you can go and play now!''

The black she-kit opened her eyes as quickly as she could, but something was brighter than the last day. She quickly shut her eyes. ''What's... that?'' she asked. ''It's called the sun,'' Blue Sky explained. ''And this is the day, yesterday it was night. That's why it's brighter. But, watch out, if you see the sun, you can get blind!''

''What's blind?'' Heart's Love asked quietly, opening her eyes a little bit. ''It means you won't be able to see anything, everything will be black. And, I don't want that to happen,'' her mother licked her head and nudged the little kit.

Heart's Love squeaked in protest as something hit her side. She opened her eyes completely, and a gray kit was standing in front of her. She had the prettiest- and only- blue eyes Heart's Love had ever seen. ''Hi, I'm Gray Moon! And we're sisters! Momma told me I couldn't go without you,'' she explained really quick. The black she-kit could barely make out what she had said.

''Well, I'm sure we can go now, right, Blue Sky?'' Heart's Love asked her mother hopefully. Blue Sky looked outside the den, but she quickly turned to see her two awakened kits. ''Of course you can, but just be sure not to eat anything! Also, don't stroll under other cats' paws, and don't go in any den!'' she yowled, seeing that her two kits had already scampered away.

The black she-kit looked widely around. There were busy cats everywhere, that looked that they wouldn't stop to meow a greeting. Cats were yowling to each other, and bringing prey around the huge clearing.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes, and opened them back. This wasn't outside... this was the nursery? Had it all been just a dream? Maybe, maybe not. She sighed and lay down on her soft moss nest, just right next to her mother.

''Mom! Mom! Heart disappeared and I can't find her!'' someone exclaimed just as Heart began to sleep.

* * *

**QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS:**

Should Heart get powers? If you do, which out of these: a. Invisibility. b. Teleportation. c. Seeing the future.

Review! :D :D


End file.
